You Give Me Wings
by Midj.59
Summary: When the flock escaped from the school, they left behind Dolly, the seventh member of the group. The flock thought she was dead. Now, they meet again. FangxOC IggyxOC. AU UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

A six-year-old Fang sat in his cage at the school. Max was in the cage to the right of him, while Dolly sat in the cage to his left. This was before any of them could really speak; they could only say one-word sentences. It was all they needed to express their thoughts. "Ouch!" "No!" "Yes!"

Four-year-old Nudge could not say anything. She just curled up in her little cage next to Max, afraid that a whitecoat would come and hurt her. Max was oddly protective of her for a four-year-old. Angel and Gazzy were curled up in a cage next to Dolly. Iggy sat at the back of his cage, which was next to Nudge's. He had recently lost his sight and hadn't said anything since. They all wore terrified faces, except Max. Max's expression was strong and fearless. She would occasionally look over at her friends, just in case. She reached in Nudge's cage and stroked her head. Nudge looked up at Max and gave her a cute little smile. Max pointed to Iggy, and Nudge immediately got the message. Nudge reached in Iggy's cage as the other members of the flock watched. She patted his head, but he had no reaction. Max gave a sad sigh.

Dolly poked her hand into Fang's cage and took his hand. Fang looked to her. Dolly's beautiful face had a small smile plastered on it. Her long, straight, black hair fell around her like a curtain. Her eyes, oh, how her eyes sparkled. They were yellow and cat-like. Fang returned the gesture. Dolly pulled her hand away from his and rested it on his wings. She was so jealous of his wings; she was jealous of his ability to fly. Dolly wanted to fly. She wanted to fly far away from this awful place. But she couldn't, and she never would. Dolly hadn't been blessed with the gift of wings. Fang watched as Dolly gently felt his wings.

Fang plucked a feather from his wings and handed to Dolly, as if to say "Here. You can fly with this." She took it in her hands and held it like it was the most valuable object in the universe. He smiled at her amazement.

Meanwhile, Nudge was gently prodding Iggy's shoulder, but he remained lifeless. She gave up on that tactic and grabbed Iggy's hand. She squeezed it as hard as she possibly could, but, even then, Iggy just sat there with a heartbreaking expression on his face. Nudge wished she could embrace him and somehow tell him that everything would work out okay. But it wasn't okay. It would never be okay.

Hours later, a whitecoat entered the little room. He pushed a cart. Each member of the flock cowered in fear, hoping that he would not pick them to experiment on. He said something they did not understand. And the whitecoat picked up Dolly's cage. Dolly whimpered and reached for Fang's hand, and he did the same, but their fingers were just inches apart. The whitecoat slapped Dolly's hand and she pulled it into her cage. Fang's eyes followed Dolly's cage until he couldn't see it anymore. As the door closed, Fang glanced at Max, who was biting her lip. She wanted to explain that they would bring Dolly back soon. But she couldn't.

Weeks passed and the whitecoats had not brought Dolly back. After a month and a half, the flock silently assumed she was dead. As Iggy slipped out of silence, Fang slipped into it. It hurt Max to see the one's she love continually be hurt by the whitecoats, and it bothered her that she could do nothing, not even hug them. She would poke Fang, trying to get him to say something, anything, but he never spoke. Iggy would occasionally look at her and say, "Ouch." When he said that, he didn't mean he had physically been hurt, but that his heart hurt.

Nudge had learned from Max that stroking someone's hair made him or her feel better. Nudge would put her hands through the bars of the cage and pat Max or Iggy's head. They always let her, because it did make them feel just a little bit better.

One day, an unfamiliar whitecoat came in and placed their cages on a cart. He pushed the cart out of the building and quickly loaded them into a van. The flock stared in awe at the outside world, except Iggy, who just sat there looking confused. The grass! The sky! The humongous buildings! It was all so amazing and new to them. The whitecoat got into the front seat and drove away from the School. As they watched the world go by through the mirrors, Max whispered, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" over and over. It was her way of saying, "This is so gorgeous!" to Iggy. They rode for hours, but the flock never tired of looking out the windows. Finally, the whitecoat stopped that van at a little cottage in the mountains. He unloaded them from the van and opened their cage. As the other bird-kids ran to discover the world, Max waited for Iggy to be unloaded. As he cautiously stepped out of his cage, Max took his hand and pulled him to the grass. She grabbed his hand and ran it over the fresh grass. A huge smile crossed Iggy's face.

* * *

><p>As the flock learned, they forgot about Dolly. But Fang never did. He promised himself he would never forget her. Back at the school, a whitecoat pulled a cart on which was a cage. In it sat Dolly. She had also learned. They taught her how to fight, and kill, and survive. One thing they did not realize they taught her is how to escape. She was eager to see her beloved friends again. She peeked through the bars in her cage. What she saw broke her heart. Six empty cages where her friends should have been. Dolly felt hot tears threaten to fall and she let out silent sobs. The whitecoat put Dolly in her cage as she started to cry. All she knew was that her friends were gone. Were they dead? Dolly pushed the thought to the back of her head.<p>

She felt something touch her ankle. On the floor of her cage was that precious feather. Dolly picked it up and pressed it to her chest. She sobbed harder. A whitecoat came in and slapped her. He walked out the door muttering words Dolly did not understand.

That night, Dolly decided she would escape from the School. But she didn't know how. It came to her. Dolly clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes closed. She felt it coming. Her skin became a yellow-ish tan with dark spots. Her bone structure changed and her spine curved. Her hands became claws, and her face changed. Sharp fangs grew. Finally, she had fully transformed. She stuck her paw out the cage door and clawed at the lock protector until it fell to pieces. She ripped the lock off the door, and she was out.

She transformed back into her human appearance and, before she could escape, she heard something. Short, loud breaths coming from the other side of the room. Dolly turned to see another mutant, sitting in its cage.

It looked like a human, sort of, other than it's turquoise skin and webbed hands. Her neck had little slits, gills. She had long, curly, blond hair with little blue streaks. Dolly immediately took pity on the little mutant girl. Dolly clawed at the mutant's lock. They were both out. Dolly grabbed the girl's wrist as they sped through the door. She ran as fast as she could as she pulled the little mutant girl behind her. She glanced back to see about six guards running behind her. Dolly sprinted even faster, now dragging the girl. She saw it. There was a sign with large letters that Dolly couldn't read, but she knew it meant that it was the way out. She pushed the hue door open and ran like crazy.

There was nowhere to go. It was a parking garage. Dolly looked around in panic, searching for a way to escape. She felt someone grab her wrist. Dolly turned around to see the mutant girl. Dolly nearly forgot about her. The girl tugged on Dolly's wrist, and pointed. She pointed to a huge...thing. Dolly had no idea what the thing was. It looked like a bicycle on steroids. The girl tugged her wrist again. Dolly had no choice but to follow the girl.

The girl hopped onto the seat of the bike-on-steroids thing, and pulled Dolly on. After ripping a few wires, and putting torn wires together, the bike roared to life. The loud noise scared the living crap out of Dolly. She held onto the girl, who somehow knew what she was doing, and the bike started to move. Dolly wrapped her arms around mutant girl tightly. Mutant girl had a big goofy smile on her face. And why shouldn't she? They were almost out. They were almost free.

They were finally out. Finally, they were free. Free!

The two drove for hours in no particular direction. They just wanted to be far away from the school. They didn't know it, but they ended up in Cleveland, Ohio. Throughout the ride, Dolly gazed in astonishment at almost everything. Grass, trees, lakes, cows, people, stores, and everything else. It was so...real.

It took the two to realize something. They had nowhere to go, no food, no water, no shelter, no one looking after them, and a stolen bike-on-steroids thing.

As they entered the city, many curious faces turned to watch them. It's not everyday you see a blue-skinned six-year-old and another six-year-old driving a motorcycle. A black car with a symbol on the door began to make loud noises and following them. Dolly and the girl had no idea what to do. Thinking that it was just something to ignore, they kept driving. Bad idea. Suddenly, there were many identical cars following them, all making loud noises. The mutant-girl stopped the bike-on-steroids thing. After a bunch of men in black uniforms shouted at them, and being put in the back of the car, and being researched (though nobody could find any information on the two girls), and being registered in an orphanage, the two ended up in an orphanage.

How wonderful.

The two knew it was best to stay at the orphanage, just because it supplied everything they needed to survive. They also learned. They learned to speak, to read, to write, and to use a computer. It turns out the girl had a name: Brooklyn. Brooklyn said she had named herself that because she had heard a scientist say that at the school.

Dolly learned that Brooklyn was always happy, passionate, girly, and she stood up for what she believed in. Brooklyn learned that Dolly was fierce, serious, and protective. Somehow, the two were best friends. They would sit in their room and talk. Sometimes they'd talk about school, sometimes they'd talk about kids they knew, and sometimes they'd talk about the School. But Dolly never told Brooklyn about Fang, Max, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, or Angel. She promised herself that she'd forget them. Forgetting them was hard.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what your thinking. "She hasn't updated Beautiful Eyes in two weeks and all of a sudden she starts a new story?" Well yes. I just couldn't help but write this. I thought the idea was good. REVIEEEWWWWW! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_10 years later…_

Fang sat on the edge of a cliff at Lake Mead as he watched the hawks soar. It was mesmerizing. The hawks' beauty and majesty was just amazing. He got to his feet and stretched his wings outward. Just before he took off, he heard Max from behind him.

"Where are you going?"

He turned to face her. "I'm just going flying with the hawks. You want to come?"

She smiled, and then frowned. "No, I can't. I promised Nudge that I'd let her paint my nails. Can you just kill me now?"

Fang softly laughed. He turned and jumped off the cliff's edge and felt the incredible sensation of falling. Suddenly, he shot upwards. The cool wind brushed his skin. Fang saw the hawks a couple feet away and flew towards them, joining the aerie. He watched them as they flew so delicately, but with so much strength and power. It felt good to be flying. It was one of those moments where you can say "This is what I was born to do. In the sky is where I belong I belong." It was moments like these where Fang didn't have to worry about anything. Not M-geeks, not Itex, not Max, not anything. It was peaceful in the sky. Sometimes you'd hear the occasional screech of a hawk, but that was it. So peaceful.

After an hour or so, Fang was flying very far from the cave at which his flock was staying. The cool wind ripped through his hair. And, suddenly, he spotted something in the sky coming straight at him. It wasn't human, it didn't even look human. It had no skin, and it was made of pieces of metal bolted together. Its eyes were little red lights that looked right at Fang. It had no hands, just a knife and a gun. On its back was a rocket that kept the thing in the air. Just as it was within fifty feet of Fang, the thing raised its arm and shot at Fang. One bullet grazed Fang's shoulder, another just missed his ankle. The last one did not miss, but went right into Fang's wing. Before Fang knew it, he was falling, and then plunging right into the chilled lake water.

It took all his strength to raise his head out of the water. He saw the thing fly over him, and disappear from sight. Or maybe it was just Fang was too weak and dizzy to see anything. He was in the middle of the lake, and no one was around to save him this time. He tried swimming, but he had lost a lot of blood. "Help," he choked out, but he was sure no one could hear him. Slowly, he lost his strength and, before he passed out, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

Fang woke on the floor of a cave, his wings outstretched. He glanced over and saw a girl. But, she wasn't a girl. She had BLUE skin, and gills. Her hair was blonde and curly with little blue streaks. This girl was bandaging his wing with gauze. Just next to her was the bullet that impaled him, covered in blood. Had she dug the bullet out of his wing? Probably. She turned her head and looked right at Fang.

"You're awake." She stood and walked to the entrance of the cave and called, "Hey, Dolly, he's awake. Oh, and I got the bullet out. Good lord, that sucker was in there deep."

It took Fang a while to process what she just said. She turned back to Fang. "You got shot. I got this," she grabbed the bullet and held it for Fang to see, "out of your wing. By the way, nice wings. How are you feeling?"

"I…thanks for saving me. I feel…fine," he said.

Another girl walked into the cave. This girl looked fairly human in comparison to the other. Except, she had yellow eyes. This girl knelt down next to him and touched his wound. "Brooklyn, I think our guest is hungry. Can you please get him something?" the girl said. Her voice was quiet and calm. The blue girl, Brooklyn, stood and walked out of the cave.

That left Fang with this other girl. She continued wrapped his wing in gauze. The two sat in silence, leaving Fang trying to find words. "Um, thanks," he said, feeling kind of dumb.

"You're welcome," she said, not taking her eyes off his wound.

"I'm Fang."

"Dolly."

Fang just laid there without saying another word. A couple of minutes later, Brooklyn walked in holding a large, dead channel catfish. "Nabbed this baby right outta the lake," Brooklyn said, waving it in Dolly's face. Fang watched as Brooklyn waltzed into the cave, grabbed what seemed to be a purse, and walked out the cave entrance.

Fang's wing was starting to feel as if someone had set in on fire. His fists clenched and he gritted his teeth. Dolly must have noticed.

"I can fix your wing."

"How?"

Dolly pressed her hand to Fang's wound. There was a sound, like when clicks their tongue using the roof of their mouth, and it felt really tingly for a second. And the pain was gone. No more. No more hurt. None. Notta. Zip. Zero. It was if the wound had healed. Dolly unwrapped the gauze and, strangely enough, the wound was gone. Like it had never existed. "Whoa, how did you do that?" asked Fang, bewildered. Dolly gave him a face that made him feel like an idiot.

"You talk a lot," said Dolly.

Ironic, right?

Fang sat up and got to his feet. "Uh, thanks for fixing my wing. I appreciate it."

Dolly just nodded.

Brooklyn skipped in with an object wrapped in tinfoil. "Hey! I see Dolly healed your wing. Last week I stepped on some rocks in the lake and Dolly fixed me right up." She handed him the object. "Have a catfish!"

* * *

><p>After Fang finished his catfish, he thanked Brooklyn and Dolly. "I'd really better go." He knew the flock was probably worried about him.<p>

"Why?" asked Dolly simply.

Fang hesitated. He almost didn't want to tell them about the flock in fear that the two girls might be working for Itex. _But I owe them. They saved me._ "I have to go back to my friends."

"Can we come?" asked Brooklyn pleadingly. "We haven't met other mutants in ages!"

Now Fang was really hesitant. What if they attack the flock? What if they are working for Itex? Why did they want to meet the flock, anyway?

Before he could stop himself, Fang blurted out, "Yeah, okay." Brooklyn squealed.

"Thank you, Fang!" she said hugging him. Fang looked over at Dolly, whose expression hadn't changed. Dolly stood and walked to the back of the cave. Fang watched as she picked up a backpack that he hadn't noticed before.

"Let's go," Dolly said.

Fang couldn't help but wonder how Max will react when he brings two girls to meet the flock.

* * *

><p><strong>You guys probably hate me. I haven't updated in a month! I'm so sorry! It's just that school started and I have so much homework! I promise I'm going to try to update more often.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Fang didn't know how they were going to get to the cave. He was the only one who could actually fly. Sure, Brooklyn could swim, but it is not as if that would get her to the cave. And Fang didn't really know what Dolly could do; she could heal people, but that's not traveling. They stood on the beach, silent. Fang glanced at Brooklyn. Her eyes were shut and the gentle wind blew her hair. She was grinning, because this was probably very exciting to her. Suddenly, she ran to the water and went under. Just seconds later, her head popped up very far from shore. How could she swim so fast? It was impossibly fast.

Fang looked at Dolly, trying to find a reaction, but there wasn't one. Unexpectedly, her head popped up, and there was a soft click. Her hands flexed, and the fingernails blackened and grew, becoming claws. Her fingers curled into her hand, and they were paws. Her face was changing, too. Her jaw came forward, and her nose drew into her skull. It looked like the face of a big cat. Her eyes became bigger, and they rounded. Her spine bent, and her two hand-paws pressed to the ground. Dolly's clothing turned into spotted fur. Her arms and legs thickened with muscle. Her mouth opened in what looked like pain, and sharp fangs were visibly growing. A tail grew from her lower back, and her bones curved and changed. Dolly was also growing, so until she reached about four feet tall on all fours.

Fang must have looked stupid as he watched Dolly transform, because he when he turned to see Brooklyn, she was laughing and pointing at him. He frowned and looked back at Dolly. She was a cat, sort of. You could see she was some sort of leopard, but when you really looked at her, there was a human essence. She was Dolly. You could just tell, but you could not say why you knew it was her. Because you do not know why you know, you know. It was maybe her eyes. They showed…something human. Emotion? Soul? Depth? Fang could not say. But it was definitely in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Max was sitting down on the floor of the cave. Nudge was crouched over her toes, lightly and delicately painting them dark blue. Max was grateful Nudge didn't pick some gross color, like yellow or pink. It was strange because Nudge had not spoken since she began. Her eyes were narrow, her lips pursed, deep in concentration. Why is this so important to her? It was just toenails. It didn't matter. No one was going to see them anyway; Max wore closed-toe shoes. Nudge lightly went over the dark polish with a clear color. Nudge said it would make the color stay longer. <em>That is just what I need: nail polish to stay on my toes longer! Meh!<em> Max thought sarcastically. She looked at the entrance of the cave. Fang left hours ago, and he still wasn't back yet. Max decided to go look for him after Nudge was done with her toes, which could be in an hour. "Hey, Nudge, I don't mean to rush you but can you finish up?" Max asked.

"Yeah, just a second," Nudge said. She put on the finishing touches, sat up, and admired her work. Max began to get up, but Nudge said, "No, let them dry!" Max sat back down with her toes outstretched, about to explode with frustration. After a couple of moments, she leaned forward and touched her nails. They were dry enough. She stood and put on her sneakers, stretched her wings, and leaped out of the cave. She free fell for a couple of seconds, and then caught on the wind. She soared upward, enjoying the gentle cool air on her face. She wanted to just appreciate it, but she had to find Fang. She flew slowly, scanning the air and the beach for him, but he was nowhere. But she did see a girl, right smack in the middle of the lake. Then Max noticed that this girl's skin was…blue. The girl surfaced, yelled something, and went back in the water.

Max turned and dove down through the air toward the girl, but collided with a large object in the air and they both plummeted to the water. It was Fang. Max swam to the surface, soaking. She turned and saw BlueGirl treading water next to her. Fang swam over to her, looking a little sheepish. And then, a large cat-thing was in the water, staring at Max.

"What is going on!" shouted Max.

"No need to yell. I'm Brooklyn, and I'm guessing you're a member of Fang's little posse," said BlueGirl, acting as if this wasn't at all strange. _Fang's_ posse?

"Um, it's my posse. I'm the leader. What it that?" asked Max pointing to the large leopard. BlueGirl (or Brooklyn) looked a little hurt at Max's harsh tone.

But when Max pointed, the leopard was gone, weirdly replaced by a girl with scary gold eyes. She was looking at Max with a blank expression. "_That_ can hear you. Lord, Fang, are they all this hostile?" Max's jaw dropped, for no one had ever tried to out-attitude Max.

Max shivered and realized that the water was ice cold. "Can we please get out of the water?"

"Sure. Grab on," said Brooklyn, lifting her leg out of the water, offering Max her ankle. _What?_

Max cautiously grabbed onto her ankle, as did Fang (!). Without notice and a sudden jerk, Brooklyn started swimming too fast. Max and Fang were being ripped through the water. Before Max could take it all in, they were at the shore, with Max and Fang lying on the sand out of breath.

Max opened her mouth, but she was too baffled to speak. Brooklyn stood, wringing out her hair. The other girl walked onto the beach, unfazed by what just happened. Max sat up and realized something. Two pretty, teenage girls stood on the beach. Brooklyn was tall and skinny, with blue skin, blue eyes, blonde hair, and a friendly smile. The other girl was also thin, but a little more muscular. Her skin was tan and her black hair was past her shoulder blades. Her eyes were large and gold. They were pretty, and Fang had been with them. Fang, who hasn't said a word to her yet, is in so much trouble.

Max looked over at Fang. He was staring at her. "You'll never guess what happened. I was flying, and this huge metal thing shot me outta the sky. I was about to drown, but Brooklyn saved me, and Dolly fixed me up. But someone sent a robot to kill me…or us. The point is we need to find it before it hurts the rest of the flock," said Fang quietly.

_Dolly? That's her name? What kind of name is Dolly? Wait, what kind of name is Max? Whatever. _

Max turned to Dolly and Brooklyn. "Um, thanks for helping Fang, guys. We'd better get going." Max got up.

"Fang said we could meet the flock," said Dolly.

Max shot a You-did-what look at Fang. "It's true," he said.

Max nodded. "Okay. Follow me and Fang." She spread her wings and jumped up, followed by Fang. When they were high enough from the ground, Max said to Fang, "Why did you invite them to meet our flock?"

"Look, they have a pretty crappy life, and they were so nice to me. Dolly asked if they could meet the flock and I said yes because I owe them for saving my life. Be nice to them," said Fang.

Max looked forward, a little ashamed of herself. It was true; they were nice and they did save Fang. But Max was still a little uncomfortable. Something about Dolly made Max feel…threatened.

* * *

><p><strong>So, my reader friends, this was a complicated chapter. Sorry if it's a little unclear. I will definitely be updating more often. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, guys, let me explain before you eat me alive. I wasn't doing all my homework and my mom blocked fanfiction as punishment. But its summer now, so I can finally update!**

Max stood at the edge of the cave, facing the outside. It was beautiful, the lake, the sand, the hawks. But there was something in the picture she did not like. It was Dolly, sitting on the beach with Brooklyn. Max did not like Dolly at all. Every time Max gave an order, Dolly would completely disregard it and do her own thing. The flock, however, had pretty much accepted Dolly and Brooklyn into the flock, something Max could not believe. Did they even see her I-don't-want-to-listen-to-Max attitude? Did they hear her witty, smartass remarks? Apparently not, because she was now family. Just like that. Family. Max scowled. Dolly was not an original member of the flock. Hell, she wasn't even part bird, therefor throwing the whole "flock" thing away. No, Dolly was, like, part leopard. She could change into a huge cat in seconds, and she healed people just by touching them. Gazzy ripped his foot open on a rock, and Dolly took it in her hands and the wound was gone. And the voice loved her. _Max, Dolly will be very important to the survival of the world. Get rid of Brooklyn; she is just another weight to carry. _Somehow, Max did not like hearing any of that. Max actually liked Brooklyn. She was smart, funny, and obedient. Max didn't want to get rid of her. And Max did not like hearing about how Dolly was so important. It irked her. Why was she so important? It's not like she was special; she's a typical mutant. With a couple normal powers. How was that going to save the world?

Max saw Dolly change into her cat form and dive into the lake. Brooklyn followed, swimming at her incredible speed. Max turned away from the scene and into the cave. She noticed something. The contents of Brooklyn's purse were spilled onto the floor of the cave. One item caught her eye: a feather. It was jet black and small. Max immediately recognized it as Fangs, and she bent down and took it in her hands. Why did Brooklyn have Fang's feather? What, did she take it in his sleep? What the hell? Suddenly, memories from long ago flooded Max's mind. She saw images of the school, the cages, the whitecoats, the experiments, and Dolly. She was there. The gold eyes, the long black hair, and Fang's feather. "Oh my gawd," whispered Max in astonishment. She hurriedly put the feather back in Brooklyn's purse. Would she tell the flock? Then, Max remembered the friendship between Dolly and Fang, and realized that if she told Fang, that she and Fang would never be the same. She wanted Fang for herself. No old memory could ruin them. _I won't tell. Besides, why would this be important anyway? That was a long time ago. No one would care._

* * *

><p>Brooklyn was blue. Like, actually blue. Her skin was blue! And Iggy felt that. Since he felt color, he felt her color. Most people were tan, some were paler, some were darker, some were even grayish, but never had Iggy met a blue girl. And the color of her eyes were even more blue, and they were darker. Iggy wanted to touch her skin. Was it different from his? Did is feel softer? Rougher? His fingers twitched with curiosity. He had to stop himself from reaching out and touching her cheek. Her laugh and her personality only made it worse. She was so happy and sweet. She loved to talk, which was okay because Iggy liked to have something to listen to. She even sang sometimes. Yeah, she was tone-deaf, but it was still cute. Once, she was running around on the beach and she turned next to him, allowing her soft hair to brush his skin. Iggy loved it, and it made his cheeks go pink. He couldn't get enough of her.<p>

Iggy was on the beach with Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Dolly, and Brooklyn playing tag. Right now, Angel was it. He could hear her tiny footsteps running behind him, but he was much faster than she was. Wham! Brooklyn ran straight into Iggy, and she landed on top of him. Angel tapped his head and ran away giggling. He didn't care, the cutest girl in the world was lying across his chest, laughing her butt off. This was his chance, his chance to touch her finally. She rolled onto her stomach, struggling to get up because she was laughing so hard. He came to his knees, then to his feet, and took her hand. It was soft, perfect, beautiful. He pulled her up, half dazed. She ran off, knowing that, since Iggy had touched her, she was it. Yes, she was "it" all right. After hearing his thoughts, Angel burst into giggles.

Angel pulled Iggy away from the game and whispered, "You like Brooklyn! Iggy and Brooklyn sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!" Iggy's cheeks burned red.

"Angel…"

"Do you want to kiss her?"

"Would you please…"

"I think you do! Nudge, Iggy…"

Iggy's hand went over Angel's mouth. He bent down to her eye level. "Angel, you cannot tell anyone. Promise me you won't tell."

Angel pouted. "Fine. I promise."

Iggy walked back to the game of tag. He was having trouble standing, though, because he had just touched the hand of the cutest girl on earth.

* * *

><p>Fang watched from the air as Dolly tagged Nudge. Her long black hair jetted out behind her, and her muscular legs carried her fast. Her gold eyes glistened. Where was Max? In the cave? Why was she pouting? Fang sighed in realization that Max was probably upset because of Dolly and Brooklyn. It was obvious that Max did not like Dolly. Why? Fang had no idea. In his opinion, Dolly was very likable. She was…fierce. Not afraid, not phased, not scared. Fang flew to the ground and his bare feet pressed the sand. It engulfed his toes and warmed him. As soon as he touched down, Nudge tagged him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This was short. I'm a bit rusty. REVIEW AND ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! THATS RIGHT, MY ETERNAL LOVE WILL BE YOURS.<strong>


End file.
